Revelations Under the Stars
by DarkHeartKeyblade
Summary: When Lily gets suspicious of James's late night activities, she decides to follow him. Little does she know, she will learn the Marauder's secret, and gets a new boyfriend. My idea of how they fell in love.


Hello every one! I am back! With my first Harry Potter Fic!

I bet that my readers are all wondering what happened to my stories. DELETED THEM ALL! FOR ANSWERING REVIEWS!

So if you were wondering. I will try to post them back up. But not all of them. If you remember, my computer had crashed about 2 years ago. So I lost a lot of story info and will have to rewrite. But I will also continue _Blade_ and hopefully, I will get them up soo. I am mostly sad cuz I have to rewrite _Destiny's Force_. Which sux. So expect more soon!

Revelations Under the Stars

"C'mon, Padfoot! I want to get back to the Head's dorms so I can watch Lily sleep!"

"Yeah, Prongs. Like Evans will let you in her room to watch her."

"Yeah, she will!"

"Whatever you say."

James "Prongs" Potter smirked as they ran to the front doors of Hogwarts. His best friend, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, ran behind him, sweating like a dog. Just as the doors were about to close, they both dived in head first. James rolled when he hit the ground, and landed on his feet. Sirius did the same, but over rolled and slammed into the Grand Staircase. James ran to his friend.

"Padfoot! Are you alright!"

"Of fine! I'm perfectly course!"

James rolled his eyes and sighed. He helped his friend to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. Then, he started walking. It took James about an hour and forty-five minutes to get back to Gryffindor Tower with Sirius, when it should have taken forty minutes. He was panting when he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"God, Sirius, lay off the cupcakes. Pufferskien."

"Spot on, dear. Go on in."

The portrait swung forward, and James climbed through the portrait hole. He entered the common room and laid Sirius on one of the couches. The other Gryffindors paid him no mind, for the Marauders performed extreme pranks all the time. Some fourth year girls by the fire waved to him. James waved back, annoyed. He went back to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and climbed back out. Sneaking into a shortcut, he headed back to the Head's dorm.

Lily Evans yawned as she finished her Potions essay. She looked at her watch: two fifteen. She tapped her foot. James wasn't back yet. He had left six hours before to patrol the lower floors. It didn't take that long. Suddenly, James tumbled in through the entrance to the common room. He grinned crookedly and messed up his hair.

" Why, hello, Evans! I didn't expect you to be waiting for my return!"

"Cut the flirting, Potter. What took you so long? It doesn't take that long to patrol the lower floors."

"Well, I met Sirius in the hall and-"

"I think that you were out having one of your adventures."

James laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Lily crossed her arms and glared at him. His smile disappeared and he sighed. He crossed the room and collapsed in a large chair by the fire. Lily watched him for a minute. She jumped when he spoke.

" I would tell you what I'm doing out, Evans. But I can't. It's between the Marauders and me. I promised that I wouldn't tell."

It was then that Lily realized how much trust meant to James. She knew that he would only tell her if the guys let him. Otherwise, he would keep silent.

"By the way, I'll be patrolling those floors again tomorrow. I just _love_ the Entrance Hall by moonlight."

With that, he stood and walked over to his bedroom door. Smiling, he opened the door and went inside. As he closed the door, Lily went to her room, and fell into a very troubled sleep.

Lily woke up to a beautiful sunny morning. She sat up and stretched. Yawning, she got out of bed and went to wake up James. She left her room and went to the door next to hers. Without knocking, she walked into his room and prepared for a junk heap.

Surprisingly, the seventeen-year-old's room was clean. Lily crossed the room to where James's large bed was. She blushed when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Quidditch must keep him in shape_, was the thought that crossed her mind. Lily also had trouble holding back the thought of how cute he looked when he was asleep. His glasses were on the bedside table. Then she noticed something.

James had a large gash on his side. It looked nasty, but well cared for. Lily nervously stepped forward and ran a finger across it. She shivered at the feel of his rough skin against hers. Though she didn't want to, she was worried about the Head Boy.

Lily swallowed, placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently shook him. She heard him groan and burrow his head into his pillow. Lily smiled and shook him again.

"C'mon, Potter. Time to wake up."

James opened his eyes and looked at her. His mischievous hazel eyes were cloudy and unfocused. He yawned and reached for his glasses. When he noticed that the cut was visible, he pulled his blanket higher.

"G'mornin', Evans."

"Potter, how'd you get that cut?"

"It's nothing, Evans. Don't worry about it. We'll be late, so go get ready."

It was at that moment, as she closed his door, that she decided that she would follow James, and find out his secret.

At six forty-nine that evening, as the sun was setting, Lily followed James down to the Entrance Hall. She hid behind a statue as Sirius ran down the Grand Staircase. He jogged over to James.

"Moony and Wormtail are on their way."

"Alright. We have time."

After a minute, Remus "Moony" Lupin and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew came down the stairs. They joined James and Sirius at the doors. Lily watched as James pulled out a silvery cloak. She gasped. When James draped it over them, they disappeared. Then, the doors opened, and no one was there to open it.

Lily ran over to the door and looked outside. Over by the Whomping Willow, she saw three shadows. Lily's eyes widened. Didn't they know that the tree would attack them? She saw James (she could tell, he was the tallest) stoop down and place something on the ground. Then, all of a sudden, the tree stopped moving. She watched as the three boys walked toward the tree and disappeared beneath it.

Making sure that no one was looking, Lily chased out onto the grounds. The tree had started thrashing again, so Lily couldn't get near it. She walked around it, trying to see how the boys disappeared. Then, she saw it. There was a hole in the ground beneath the trunk. Lily looked at the tree. If she went near it, it would attack her. Then she remembered. James had put something on the ground. It must have been some kind of small animal.

So, Lily got down on her stomach and slowly crawled forward. After she got to the trunk, she put her hand on a knot on one of the roots. Instantly, it stopped moving. Lily stored that in her memory, it would be very important. Then, she stood and entered the hole.

It was dark underneath the tree, so Lily pulled out her wand and muttered "_lumos_". The tip of her wand lit up and she could see. In front of her was a long tunnel. Footprints led down the tunnel. Lily took a deep breath and followed the prints. Soon, the tunnel floor changed from dirt to wood. And eventually, she came to a set of stairs. It was then that she realized where she was.

"The Shrieking Shack."

Lily climbed the stairs and looked around. She jumped as she heard loud noises from down the hall. Gulping, she walked down the hall, muttering "_nox"_ to her wand. Just as she was about to open the door, a large black dog bounded out and started licking her face.

Lily laughed and pet the dog happily. Then she looked in the room. She gasped. A beautiful white stag stood, watching her curiously. She walked toward it cautiously. When she was in petting distance, the stag bowed its head. Lily took this as an invitation to pet it. She gently stroked its head, her hand running from its nose to between its antlers. She smiled.

"How'd you get in here?"

Then, she heard something growling. She looked in the corner. Her eyes widened. A large werewolf was hunched in the corner. The dog stepped forward and growled back. The werewolf barked and growled again. A rat ran up from a table and jumped on the stag's back. The stag's head gestured to its back. After a second, Lily nodded and climbed on with the rat. Lily was confused. Did the dog just _nod_ at the stag?

Lily didn't have time to dwell on it, for the stag galloped into the hall. Then it went down the stairs and into the tunnel. When they got to the hole, the rat jumped off the stag and ran up to the knot. The tree stopped moving. Without waiting for the rat, the stag galloped into the Forbidden Forest. After a few minutes, the stag came to a beautiful clearing. A small stream ran through the middle of it.

Lily got off its back and looked around The stag went over to the stream. Lily looked at where it had been standing and gasped. There was blood on the grass where it had been standing. She looked at the stag. Problem was, it wasn't a stag anymore. A man was lying in the grass by the edge of the stream. Lily stepped closer to him. Her eyes widened.

"Potter!"

Lily ran over to him. His breathing was shallow and he was sweating profusely. She dropped to her knees beside him and raised his head. His eyes were closed and he was very pale. He smiled.

"Hey, Evans."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired. That run took a lot out of me."

James's voice was barely above a whisper. Lily gulped and laid his head on her lap. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bandana. She dipped in the stream. Wringing it out, she wiped away the sweat from James's face. He sighed.

"Thanks, Evans. I can't really move. Otherwise, I'd do it myself."

"I don't mind. You did save me, after all."

"I've been lying to you for a while."

"I figured. You're an Animagus, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Lily removed his glasses and continued. She redipped it in the water as he opened his eyes. Lily looked into them. They seemed tired and defeated. She decided that she didn't like that look.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter."

"James."

"What?"

"Call me James."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being on last name terms. It's annoying."

"Alright, James."

"Good."

"Where are you hurt?"

"My side, my cheek, and my arm."

Lily hadn't even noticed the cut on his cheek. She looked at his forearm. A gash went down it, staining his sleeve. His side wound had reopened, and was bleeding as if new. She wrung the bandana out and gently cleaned his arm. He hissed, but otherwise didn't react. When that was done, she redipped the bandana and wrung it out again. Then, she unbuttoned his shirt and started cleaning the reopened cut. James was biting his lip, trying to transfer the pain to another place.

Lily stopped and looked at James. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were closed once again. Another way she didn't want to see James: in pain. She didn't know why exactly, but it bothered her. Scared her even. She stroked his hair gently. It was soaked with sweat. She started to run her fingers through it. James smiled.

"That feels _really_ good."

Lily smiled and continued. James sighed and shifted a little bit. Lily started humming a pretty song. James opened his still uncovered eyes. Lily looked into them. They sat like this for a moment. Then, Lily blinked. No, she couldn't be. There was no way she would. Was she really falling for James Potter? Concern flicked through James's eyes.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

James looked unconvinced, but closed his eyes anyway. Lily went back to brushing his hair. James opened his eyes again and stared at the starry sky. Then, he sighed and looked at her.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I…..really……really, really……..like you…….."

"What?"

"I like you. I've liked you since third year. I was scared to tell you. So, instead, I flirted. I know that I annoyed you. But I had no other way to tell you."

Lily was shocked. James actually liked her? She bit her lip. She didn't know what to feel. She was pleased that James hadn't been lying to her for all these years. He had truly liked her. So, she had been rude for nothing.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, Lily."

"No! It's not that, James! I'm just shocked, is all."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted you to know, so if you don't like me, that's fine."

Lily sighed. She gently slid her hands under James's shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position. He protested slightly, but relaxed a bit. Lily leaned forward and hugged James. He stiffened, then melted against her. She buried her nose in his back.

"I like you, too, James. I just found you to be an arrogant prick. But, despite all your pranks, bullying and arrogance, I still like you. Maybe more than that."

Lily waited for an answer. She than felt James's hand in her hair. He had twisted his arm back. James gestured to his lap. She smiled and stood. She moved in front of him, knelt before him, and pulled him into another hug. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, a yell snapped the two out of their hug.

"Prongs! Prongs, are you okay?"

Sirius sprinted into the clearing. When he saw James and Lily, he stopped and sighed. He collapsed by the stream and splashed water on his face. Then, he smiled and turned to James.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, Padfoot, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm alright. You look like hell."

"Well, I'm still okay. Nothing to worry about. Lily took care of me."

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'm fine. Sirius, thanks to James."

James smiled at this. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out his wand and created three goblets out of thin air. He filled each one with water from the stream. He gave one to Lily, and one to James. Then he raised his glass to James and smiled.

"To your good health, mate."

James and Lily smiled and drank deeply from their goblets. James poured some of this water into his hand, then smoothed that hand over her hair. He looked up at the sky, and smiled when he realized something.

"Lily, can you give me my glasses back?"

"Oh, heh, sure.

Lily passed them to James, who put them on. He smiled and thanked her. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Would you look at the time? We'd best be getting back."

"Gotcha, mate."

Sirius stood. He closed his eyes as a blue light surrounded him. When the light faded, the black dog stood there instead. He bounded up to Lily and licked her face. She giggled.

"Oh, Sirius! You're the dog!"

He barked and moved over to James and attacked him with licks. He laughed and tried to fend Sirius off. Sirius barked once more, then ran out of the clearing. Lily got to her feet and helped James to his. She buttoned up his shirt and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, I'll bandage your wounds."

"I'll change into the stag. You can ride on my back."

"No, James! I can't! You're still hurt!"

"So? I owe you for the great care you gave me."

"But………….uh………………fine."

James nodded and closed his eyes. A red light surrounded him, and, like Sirius, when it faded, He was no longer there. The white stag bowed his head to her. She smiled and pet him gently. Then he knelt down. Lily got up on his back and pat his neck. He nodded and galloped out of the clearing.

A few minutes later, they were back on the grounds. Over by the Whomping Willow, Lily saw Sirius going under the tree. James slowed to a walk. She heard him breathing heavily. When they got to the doors, she got off of his back and he transformed back to himself. He was panting, and looked like he would faint. Lily took his arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Then, she wrapped her other arm around him. He shook his head

"I don't need help, Lily."

"James, have you seen yourself? You look horrible!"

"Fine."

Lily sighed and started walking. They got in the Entrance Hall and started up the Grand Staircase. She thanked Dumbledore that the Head's dorm was on the first floor. When she got to the top, she turned right and headed down the hall. When she got to a statue of the founders, she stopped.

"God, James. You're so heavy."

"Sorry."

"Ravenclaw."

The founders moved aside and revealed an opening. Lily helped James through , then went in herself. She went back to their former position. Then, she helped him to his room. She opened the door, crossed the room, and laid him on his bed. Then, she ran into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and ointment. She then went back into his room and sat next to him. She helped him sit up. He winced as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it off him, then laid him back down. She rubbed some ointment into his cheek. Then she took a large band-aid and placed it on his cheek.

"So, why were you with a werewolf anyway?"

"Because, that werewolf is my friend."

"What? Who?"

"Remus is the wolf."

"That explains the monthly visits to his mother."

"Heh, exactly."

"Who was the rat?"

"Peter."

"Oh, now I get it! Your nicknames correspond with your animals!"

"You are utterly amazing, Lils."

"Prongs…………antlers have prongs! Padfoot, for the pads on a dog's paws! Wormtail! A rat's tail looks like a worm! And-"

"And Moony, werewolves come out on a full moon. You got it."

Lily smiled at James, who smiled back. The Marauders were _geniuses_. Their clever ways of hiding their secret proved it. Maybe she was to hard on him. Maybe she should give him a chance.

Lily finished the bandaging without issue. When they were done, she stayed by James's side, waiting for him to fall asleep. She hummed quietly. James smiled.

"So, Lils, will you go out with me?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that…………………….yes, James. I will."

She smiled at him. She failed to notice that they were getting closer. Then, without warning, their lips touched. Lily was split. Half of her didn't want to, but half of her did want to kiss him. She was leaning toward the latter. She happily deepened the kiss, surprising James. They broke apart for air a few seconds later. She leaned down and kissed his bandaged cheek. James smirked.

"Not too bad for a first date, huh?"

"Hah. I guess not."

James sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his shoulder. She smiled against his chest.

"Not a bad first date at all."


End file.
